


hold it

by daniels



Series: Roadtrip Hornets AU [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, again it's just porn, everyone lives au, it's a wetting fic don't look at me, roadtrip au, technically still in these tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniels/pseuds/daniels
Summary: [ CENTERED ON OMORASHI. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. ]he's not a kid. he isn't. but here he is crying over his wet pants like one.





	hold it

"Tim.. Tim, c'mon," Brian gives a soft whine, shoving at the other man's shoulders. His entire weight is currently resting on Brian's bladder, which is exactly where he needs it to not be. "Please -- I'll be like two seconds, I swear."

"Pshh. You're a big boy, Brian. You can hold it a little longer, can't you?"

It's not as though he's given a chance to protest. Tim's mouth is back on his, rough and insistent -- he's solid and warm and SAFE. Brian's melting into the kiss as easily as any.

God, though, he really did need to get out of this soon. He'd needed to get out of this soon about ten minutes ago, and he wasn't exactly sure if he could make it another ten.

He DEFINITELY could not make it another ten, Brian decided with a soft gasp as Tim rolled his hips.

This guy was absolutely going to be the death of him.  
Or, like, his dick, probably.

With a small noise of protest, Brian shoves at the other man's shoulders again, fingers tight in the fabric of his flannel.

"Tim, I- I swear, if you don't let me up, I'm seriously going to piss on you."

There's not even a beat of hesitation before Tim's shrugging, and speaking up in a tone that's WAY too laid back for the implication it carries. "Do it, then."

...What?

"Tim, what the fuck are you talking about."

"You heard me."

Brian shifts, trying to ease some of the pressure off his stomach. "W.. well yeah, I did, but. But. ..Seriously?" There's unease in his expression. It was indeed the simplest solution, but he wasn't exactly one to piss in the same room as someone -- let alone ON someone.

"You can tap out," comes the reply from a voice just as nervous. Why do neither of them ever know what they're doing? Not even they have that figured out yet.

"..And if I don't want to."

"Then you don't."

That takes a few moments to process.  
Then slowly, ever-so-slowly, Brian leans up to press another kiss to Tim's lips. It's a much a green light as Tim's going to get. And it's enough as far as their brand of consent goes -- Brian can tap out if he needed to, but he hasn't.

Tim can't help the little smirk that forms on his lips as he rolls his hips into Brian's lap. It pulls another soft sound from the man beneath him, before a quiet swear muttered against his lips.

There's wetness on Brian's cheeks before any spreads in his lap. Somehow, this whole situation is.. just as overwhelming as any other scenario they've been stuck in. Pulling his head back, Brian sucks in a breath, desperately trying to regain control of his muscles as they flutter. It wouldn't go unnoticed, though -- the front of his sweats were already getting a little damp.  
A wave of embarrassment rolls over him, painting his cheeks bright red as he realizes he wouldn't have been able to the bathroom even if he had tapped out. The smug fuck in his lap probably knew that the whole time, but.. he couldn't be brought to care about that right now.

Right now, all Brian could focus on were his hands scrabbling against Tim's flannel, against his own sweats. He tried to hold it, he really did, perhaps in a moment of panic. But, alas. Brian never did have the strongest bladder.

With a choked sob, his hips jerk up against Tim's, the floodgates effectively as broken as the dams of his tear ducts. It's.. filthy, he thinks, whimpering as the space between them grows warm and wet.  
Filthy as it is, though, Tim doesn't seem to mind, ducking down to nip against Brian's throat to break the fragile tension that had settled.


End file.
